


[vid] Lucky Day

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Romance, Embedded Video, M/M, Self-cest, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode vid for the first season episode <i>Captain Jack Harkness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another vid I edited a while ago. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Password is "sasha".

[Lucky Day (Harkness/Harkness)](http://vimeo.com/30639855) from [T'eyla](http://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

First published online in January 2008. Music is "Lucky Day" by _Sasha_.

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/30639855) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
